1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a photographic flash device (hereinafter referred to as a strobo) having mechanisms for varying the illumination angle and illumination direction of a flash light.
2. Prior Art
A strobo is currently used as an artificial light source for photography. Recently such a strobo has been used for special photography, namely a bounce photography with bounce flashing and a photography in which the divergent angle of the flash light is variably changed. A bounce mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,240 assigned, to West Electric Co., Ltd., wherein a first main part including a light emitting part is rotatively connected with a second part which includes an electronic circuit. A Variable mechanism for changing the divergent angle of a flash light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,727 issued to D. J. Yamamoto. The variable mechanism has an elongated bar demountably coupled to a photo flash unit with the bar carrying a clamping head, in which a fresnel lens is mounted in such a manner as to be situated inside the light path of the strobo.
Heretofore, these two variable mechanisms have not been embodied together in one strobo device, and therefore, two different kinds of strobos had to be used to obtain the abovementioned special photography effects.